PAW Patrol History: Marshall
by starreader001
Summary: This my second story and the story of Marshalls life before the PAW Patrol was complete. This is about Marshalls struggles, dreams, secrets, and journey through life. Read Chase's first. Remember, my stories are connected and in or, so don't read out of order. Enjoy
1. Marshall

**Hello everybody, and welcome back to my second fanfiction and the second story to my series of stories. The last story I did was PAW Patrol History: Chase, so if you are reading this before that, then stop and watch it in order or you are a loser.**

 **Ok enough blabbering and**

 **Welcome to PAW Patrol History: Marshall**

Chapter 1:

It was a nice and gloomy day, when a certain Dalmatian pup decided to wake up off of the filthy excuse for a couch he was sleeping on. "Hey Jessy, you awake?" asked the pup. A young girl with long black hair, white skin, blue eyes, a red t-shirt, blue basketball shorts, white shoes, and looked at the age of 13 looked at the pup wit tired eyes. "Yeah, and it looks like you are too Marshall" Jessy said yawning. "Well should we get moving?" asked Marshall. "Yep, let's try and get a little closer this time ok?".

Marshall is the owned pup of Jessy. Jessy and Marshall used to live in a home with a mom and dad to love, until the house burnt down. Marshall made it outside covered with smoke and burns, and told Jessy that her parents had died. Both have been orphans/strays, for 3 years now living on the streets and trying to make a living by changing spots every week or so. They would stay in alleyways, garages, parking lots, under bridges, and in junkyards.

Although Marshall and Jessy had to suffer a terrible tragedy, Marshall has always kept them positive by telling jokes and making them both laugh at anything he could come up with that seemed funny. Even Marshall, being his natural clumsy self, would trip, fall, roll, slip or bounce on the ground and they would laugh for a while.

Marshall though had a very dark and horrible that he hasn't told Jessy since the incident, and he believes that if he tells her, she will get mad and leave him. Marshall's greatest fear is losing the only one left he can call family. Marshall's dream is to have a life where he was accepted for who he is, even with the mistakes he makes. He has also found an interest to fire fighters and medical treatment. Helping people this way got Marshall hooked to the idea of putting out the most dangerous fires and saving the dearest of lives.

Marshall and Jessy got off the couch and were off to their next weekly "home".

 **Well that was chapter 1. Please R &R and PM for questions. I know that it seems short, but I think that's how I want my first chapters to be. Also, I know I posted this right after I was done with Chase's story by now, but you should just deal with the fact that in can't help, but write and publish, it's just so much fun.**

 **Anyways, peace out.**


	2. A natural day

**Hey everyone. Someone asked if I would make a chapter 6 to Chase's story, but I am done with that one. Thank you for hanging with me everyone, I really appreciate it. Honestly, I didn't think I would be succeeding this quickly.**

 **Ok, no more talking.**

 **Welcome to PAW Patrol History: Marshall**

Chapter 2:

"So Jessy, where do you think we will end up this time?" asked Marshall. "I believe we will be staying under a bridge this time" Jessy answered. Marshall looked at Jessy and realized she was looking down. Although, Marshall had an idea. "Hey, Jessy, why did the chicken cross the road?" asked Marshall. "I don't know, why?" she asked. "Do you really think that a chicken would be dumb enough to cross the street" Marshall answered. They both laughed for a while. "Oh Marshall, you sure do know how to make someone's day" said Jessy.

They kept walking as Jessy was lost in thought. "What could have caused it? It seemed like a normal day with no accidents until it happened" Jessy thought to herself. Marshall knew what Jessy was thinking about, because every time she had that look on her face, he knew that she was thinking about how the house caught on fire. This made Marshall nervous, because he knows what happened.

It took hours, until they finally made it underneath the bridge. There was a whole bunch of junk and trash that they could build into a shelter. They both sighed with relief to know that could stop walking. "Hey Marshall, I'm going to make shelter while you find us some dinner ok?" Jessy said. "Ok, I'll see you later" Marshall said. Then they separated.

Marshall was looking in trash cans to find anything good enough to eat, while he was also thinking about his situation about telling the truth to Jessy how her parents died. "I can't keep secrets from her and I can't lie to her, but it would destroy her to know the truth". Marshall kept thinking about this, until he found a bag with two burgers, some fries, and an apple. It looked like it came from a fast food restaurant.

"Well, it's time for dinner, I suppose" Marshall said. He brought the food over to the shelter that Jessy did a very impressive job on. She turned cardboard boxes and soda cans into walls, a blanket and sheet for a roof, and some rocks and sticks into a fire pit. Marshall walked over and surprised Jessy with the food. "Wow, what a lucky score Marshall. You know, for an accident prone like you, you sure do somehow make some jackpots in life" Jessy said petting Marshall. After they ate, they immediately slipped into the sleeping bags and passed out for the night.

 **Well, that was chapter 2 guys. I sure do hope you enjoy this and hope you R &R or PM if you have any questions or you just wanna chat.**

 **See you next time, peace out.**


	3. The capture

**Hello readers, here is chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy it, because I won't be able to make more till about Oct. 24. Wow, that was a short intro.**

 **Anyways, welcome back to PAW Patrol History: Marshall**

Chapter 3:

After a good night sleep, Marshall woke up startled, because he had a terrible nightmare that night. He saw Jessy looking at him with wide opened and worried eyes. "Are you ok Marshall? I woke up this morning to the sound of you kicking and screaming in your sleep" Jessy said. Marshall took a deep breathe, he knew exactly what his nightmare was. "Uh, well, I was dreaming that someone took us and I never saw you again" Marshall lied. Jessy smiled and patted his head. "I will never leave you Marshall" Jessy said with a comforting voice.

Jessy pulled out a perfectly cleaned carton of a dozen of eggs. Marshall's mouth watered after seeing such amazing food. While they enjoyed their eggs scrambled, Marshall was thinking again if he should tell Jessy about what caused the fire. "I will tell her tonight and face the consequences, I can't just keep the truth from her. I'd rather live alone have told the truth, then live on with her all depressed and confused for the rest of my life" Marshall thought to himself.

When they finished their eggs, Marshall walked up to Jessy. "Jessy, remind me tonight that I have something to tell you ok?" said Marshall. Jessy looked confused. "Oh, well, ok then, I will" Jessy responded. After that, a car drove up to Marshall and Jessy's camp. Four strong and mean looking men came out of the car and walked up to Marshall and Jessy. "Hey, you two are in our territory" yelled the man with the scare across his face. "We are so sorry, we didn't know" Jessy said quickly and scared. "Well you are coming with us" said the man with the skull tattoo on his face. Two of the men walked up to grab them, one had sunglasses and the other had a long black beard. Marshall and Jessy weren't fast enough, for they were grabbed and shoved into the car.

Marshall and Jessy were taken to a warehouse full of people like the men that took them. They were escorted to what looked like a cell and were chained to the wall. Jessy was chained by her wrists and Marshall was chained by his hind legs. Someone slammed the door shut and they were left in the dark. "Hey Jessy, what did we do wrong?" Marshall asked nervously. "Nothing Marshall, these bastards just don't know how to take an apology" Jessy said furiously.

Both were left in the dark cell silent for hours until it was night. "Hey Marshall?" said Jessy. "What's up?" Marshall answered. "Well, since we won't be getting out of here any time soon, you don't mind telling me what you were going to say tonight?" asked Jessy. Marshall froze in fear and sweat was running down his face, but Jessy couldn't see because of the dark. "I completely forgot, but I got to tell her. Who knows when we will be getting out of here?" Marshall thought to himself. Marshall took a deep breathe. "Ok, how do I put this? It has something to do with your parent's death." Marshall said. "Do you know what started the fire Marshall?" asked Jessy. "Yes" Marshall whispered. "Well don't keep me waiting, tell me. What started the fire that caused my parents to die" Jessy said angrily. "I STARTED THE FIRE" Marshall screamed.

Well that was chapter 3. What will Jessy say after this revilement? Will she forgive Marshall? Will she leave him? Will they make it out of their cell? Please R&R and PM me for questions, comments, criticism, or just to chat. Until next time.

Peace out.


	4. The truth

**Hi readers, I'm back early. Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Anyway**

 **Welcome back to PAW Patrol History: Marshall**

Chapter 4:

The cell was silent for a long ten minutes until Jessy decided to break the silence. "What do you mean… you started the fire?" she said shaking. Marshall was crying after she said this. Then, he took a deep breath and said, "It was a normal day before it happened. I was in the kitchen watching mom and did cook dinner. They dancing around having a good time, but when I wanted to join in, I tripped and bounced onto the kitchen stove and the heat was turned up all the way. Since its never been that hot and it's an old stove, it broke and exploded, killing your mom in the process. The house was burning quick and your father tried to run, but was crushed by a falling burning piece of roof and died. I quickly and luckily ran out the door only to be left with burns, bruises, and smoke on me." Marshall explained.

Jessy was so shocked, she just sat there and started to get teary eyed. "Your parents are dead, and it's all because of me. I am so sorry Jessy, if I could just be smart for once and not break the stove, our lives wouldn't be full of hell. You don't have to forgive me, you can just leave me, because I don't deserve to be with you after killing your parents" Marshall said crying. After about a half hour past, then Jessy started to speak, "Well… Marshall… it is tragic… that my parents are dead… and it may have been caused by you… but that doesn't mean… it wasn't an… accident, so… it's ok… I will… never… leave you" she said struggling.

All of a sudden, there was a loud banging noise coming from outside the cell. Then, there was the sound of yelling and explosions. Marshall and Jessy heard something coming from the other side of the middle wall, and looked to see a van crash through the wall. They found out their chains were broken off so they ran. What they saw terrified them, because they saw that there was a big gun fight between a bunch of cops and the guys that captured them. They both ran into another building with nobody in it. I think we are safe in… Jessy look out! The building had collapsed on top of them.

 **Well, that was chapter 4. Please R &R and PM me for questions, comments, criticism, or just want to chat.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Peace out.**


	5. The decision

**Hello my readers. This shall be the last chapter to Marshall's history, and I will do Rocky's after. I hope you enjoy it, and please tell me if you are actually liking these stories and that I'm a good writer, it helps me know what to improve on.**

 **Anyways**

 **Welcome back to PAW Patrol History: Marshall**

Chapter 5:

A minute after the building collapsed on Jessy and Marshall, Marshall woke up completely fine, but couldn't see Jessy. "Jessy, where are you?!" screamed Marshall. "Marshall" said a weak voice. Marshall looked over at the pile of bricks and stone and saw a hand reaching from it. He ran over and pulled out some bricks to find Jessy lying on the floor covered in blood, bruises, and dents in her body. She was also, breathing very lightly. "Jessy, are you ok?" asked Marshall worried. "No… my ribs… my legs… my arms… and my back… are broken. I can barely… breathe. I think I'm dying.

Marshall gasped as his eyes filled with tears. "No, I'm going to get you out of here" Marshall said. Then there was a sound of screaming and crying coming from the inside of the building they were locked up in. "Help me, please, I want my mommy" screamed the sound of a young girl. "Marshall you must help her… my time is up… you can't save me" said Jessy. "I can't just let you die knowing the truth and not forgiving me" said Marshall. Jessy grinned and shed a tear. "Marshall… of course I… forgive you" Jessy said. "Marshall?" asked Jessy. Marshall came closer. "Yeah?" answered Marshall. "Why did the chicken cross the road?" asked Jessy. Marshall confused asked, "Why?". "Because, he was brave and determined to cross that road Marshall, and I want you to be that chicken Marshall. Be that brave and determined pup I always knew you were" Jessy said crying. Marshall started crying and said, "Ok Jessy. I will.". With one last breath, Jessy closed her eyes and was gone.

Marshall knew this after her last breath and stood up with a confident look on his face. He looked over at the young girl and ran over to her. Once he got to her she was scared at first. "Ah, don't hurt me please" yelled the girl. "It's ok, I'm here to help you. Now stay close to me ok?" said Marshall. The girl relaxed and said, "Ok". Marshall took a piece of clothing, ripped it up, and gave a piece to the girl so they could cover their mouths from the smoke and fire.

Marshall and they girl were walking at a steady, cautious and fast pace. They made it to the cop cars where a couple of cops saw them coming over. When they got there, the girl fell to the girl and passed out. Marshall put his paw to her throat and felt light breathing. "She having a hard time breathing. Is there an ambulance nearby?" asked Marshall commandingly. A cop pointed to an ambulance which was by the cop cars. Marshall and the cops carried her to the ambulance and put her on a gurney, then Marshall started looking for tools and medicine. Marshall couldn't believe he was in the moment of the fire fighter/doctor hero where he saves the innocent life. Marshall found a breathing mask, put it on the girl's face, and turned it on letting oxygen into her system.

He then started doing CPR on her as the ambulance driver drove them to the hospital. Hours later, Marshall had been waiting outside the room where the little girl was getting help from doctors and nurses. Then, a lady came out of the room with a smile on her face. "Will she be ok?" asked Marshall. "Yes, she will be just fine" answered the nurse. Just then, what looked like the girl's parents, burst into the hallway, the mom with tears in her eyes. "Where is she? Where is my baby girl?" panicked the mother. "She is in the room. She will be fine" said the nurse. "Oh, thank you" the mom said relieved. "Oh, it's not me you should be thanking, it's him" The nurse looked over at Marshall. "This pup is the one who found your missing daughter, saved her from the fire, smoke and criminals, and helped keep her breathing as they made their way here" explained the nurse to the parents.

The father walked up to Marshall, kneeled down and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you… thank you so much for taking such good care of our daughter" the father thanked Marshall. "Well, I wasn't just going to let her die out there. Someone had to be there." Marshall said proudly. Weeks past after Jessy died, and weeks until her funeral, which Marshall was the main guest at. Marshall, who was walking away from Jessy's grave was stopped by a young boy and a German Shepard.

"May I help you two?" asked Marshall. "Yes, we were wondering if you would like to join an elite force of pups like you?" asked the pup. Marshall was shocked and confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. "First of all, my name is Ryder. And this is my police pup/second in command, Chase" said the boy. Marshall then seemed curious. "What is it that you requesting me to join?" asked Marshall. "Marshall, we have seen and heard your life story, skills, and actions you have taken. We were wondering if you would take in to a home of your very own with the job that requires the skills that you have and enjoy using" said Ryder. Marshall smiled and said, "Yes, I will join".

Ryder then, handed over a contract to Marshall and said, "Marshall, welcome to the PAW Patrol, you will now be our fire fighter/medical pup.

 **The End.**

 **Well, there you have it folks. The end of Marshall's history and story. I will be doing Rocky's story next. Please R &R, F&F, and PM me for questions, comments, criticism, or just to chat.**

 **And with that guys**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
